Alicorn Draconequus
by lolahusky8
Summary: Alicorn Draconquus is about a love story and a plot against royalty. In this story Fluttershy finds out about who her parents are and something else that she didn't know about you will just have to read it to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony
1. The truth

Fluttershy: "Angel you're so cute. Now remember don't give anypony trouble now run off."

*Princess Luna and the other man six knock on Fluttershy's door*

Fluttershy: "Come in"

Princess Luna: "Thanks Fluttershy I have something to tell you to be exact, we have something to tell you."

Fluttershy: "We?"

Rainbowdash: "Yes we or are we not allowed to come in."

Fluttershy: "Girls you're here but why are you here?"

Applejack: "We have something to tell you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "What is it girls and why is Princess Luna here?"

Princess Luna: "I'm here because there is something very important to tell you."

Fluttershy: "Oh that can't be good what is it?"

A.J.: "Well you see Fluttershy, Rarity?"

Rarity: "Well umm, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie: "Well Fluttershy, does anypony else want to tell her."

Princess Luna: "I guess I will, you see Fluttershy I use to know your parents."

Fluttershy: "My parents!"

Princess Luna: "Yes you see your mom she was a beautiful pegasus her mane was pink just like yours and she had a blue coat and your dad well he is another story your dad was an alicorn draconquus, he had a yellow coat and a blue mane, you see your dad's mom was a draconquus and his dad an alicorn, So you're an alicorn dragconquus but you have come of age since your mom was a pegasus you appeared as a pegasus but you are truly an alicorn dragconquus and there is something else your mom and dad were the queen and king of the dragconquus so you're truly the lord of chaos."

Fluttershy: "What but Discord is the lord of chaos i'm not."

Princess Luna: "Yes you are but Discord doesn't know yet you must tell him."

Fluttershy: "Haha and nopony said you had a great sense of humor."

Princess Luna: "I wish I was joking but i'm not."

Fluttershy: "You're not joking, if you're not joking then prove that I am an alicorn dragconquus."

*Suddenly a flash came from Fluttershys forehead and poof there was a horn a top of her use to be bare forehead*

Fluttershy: "It is true I am an alicorn draconquus but how?"

Princess Luna: "I told you your parents."

Twilight: "See Rainbow I told you princess Luna knew what she was talking about."

Rainbow Dash: "Ok egghead."

Twilight: "I'm not an egghead Rainbow."

Fluttershy: "STOP IT you two we have something more important to deal with like telling Discord he isn't the king of chaos!"

Rainbow Dash: "Sorry Flutters."

Twilight: "Yeah sorry."

Fluttershy: "Its ok now we have to tell Discord hey princess Luna do you think you can hid my horn."

Princess Luna: "Yes I can stay still."

*with a wave of her horn Fluttershys horn disappears*

Fluttershy: "Thank you princess Luna."

Princess Luna: "You're welcome Fluttershy now lets go to capital chaos."

Rainbow Dash: "Are you sure Fluttershy is ready."

Princess Luna: "Yes I am sure how about you Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "I'm ready to tell Discord."


	2. Queen Of Chaos

*Fluttershy , princess Luna , and the others go to capital chaos*

Fluttershy: "Hello Discord anypony home?"

Rarity: "Well I guess noponies home we should leave."

Discord: "Leaving so soon."

Rarity: "No we just thought you weren't home."

Discord: "Well i'm home what do you ponies want."

Fluttershy: "Discord we need to tell you something important."

Discord: "What is it my dear Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Well you see you're not the lord of chaos I am."

Discord: "Haha of course i'm the lord of chaos silly and the only way you can be the lord of chaos is if you were born in the royal family and are a dragconquus."

Fluttershy: "I am a draconquus i'm an alicorn dragconquus, my father and my mother were the king and queen of capital chaos."

Discord: "That's not possible the king and the queen were my parents and they didn't have a daughter."

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry to tell you this but you're just a peasant."

Discord: "How dare you call me lord of chaos a peasant prove to me that you're really an alicorn dragconquus."

Fluttershy: "Ok princess Luna can please show my horn again."

*With just a wave of her horn Fluttershy's horn came back on the top of her head as it has done before and she shows discord that she has chaos magic*

Discord: "I can't believe it you really are an alicorn dragconquus that means I really am a peasant."

Princess Luna: "Yes , yes you are."

Fluttershy: "Discord you need to leave and go to your actual house."

Discord: "As you wish Queen Fluttershy."

*Just like that with the snap of his fingers Discord was gone*


	3. Have To Get Married

Princess Luna: "Good job Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "Thanks Princess Luna."

Princess Luna: "There is something else I have to tell you."

Fluttershy: "What is it?"

Princess Luna: "Well you see in order for you to become queen of chaos you have to get married we arranged you to meet some very nice colts."

Fluttershy: "What I have to get married why didn't you tell me that!"  
>Applejack: "Sorry we couldn't tell you princess Luna wouldn't let us."<p>

Fluttershy: "Well what if I refuse to get married."

Princess Luna: "Then you won't have a choice to pick the colt you need to marry."

Fluttershy: "Fine then I will get married if I have to."

Rarity: "We really are sorry Fluttershy."

Pinkie Pie: "Sorry."

Rainbow Dash: "Sorry Flutters."

Twilight: "Sorry Fluttershy but its for the best."

Fluttershy: "Its ok girls so what's first."

Princess Luna: "Rarity and Applejack get Fluttershy in her dress to meet the colts and me and the others will get the colts ready."

Rarity: "Come on Fluttershy we are going to make you look fabulous."

Fluttershy: "Ok lets go."

Rarity: "Hmmmmm what color should we pick for Fluttershy."

Applejack: "I don't know how about green."

Rarity: "That's exactly what i was thinking."

*When Rarity and Applejack were talking about what color Fluttershy should wear. She made her great escape into the garden*

Fluttershy: "Why do I have to get married its not fair I didn't ask for this."

(sung)

If i wanted to become a princess I would have just pretended

If i wanted to wear an itchy crown I would just worn it

Why do I have to get married to some colt i don't even know

I want to marry somepony who loves me for me

Why do I have to get married to some colt I don't even know

I am the only kind of my species nopony will understand me

I want a colt who loves me just for me

I know I sound self center but could anypony blame me

I am forced to marry some colt I don't even know

Why do I have to get married I don't even want to be the queen

I'm the only kind if i married a pegasi he will just freak out

If i marry an earth pony he will just laugh at me

There is also a unicorn but he will just think he is too good for me

I wish there could be another way but there isn't

Nopony understands me

*song ended and Fluttershy started crying and with a flash Discord appears*

Discord: "Its ok dear Fluttershy I understand you."

Fluttershy: "Huh, you what are you doing here Discord."

Discord: "Well I came to cheer you but I guess i'm not wanted here."

Fluttershy: "How did you know something was wrong are you spying on me!"

Discord: "Well I…..I wouldn't call it spying I was more watching you from a far."

Fluttershy: "What do you want Discord!"

Discord: "Well you see my dear I know how if feels like to be different in fact I am different I mean look at me."

Fluttershy: "I see your point but I have to marry somepony I don't even know and i'm completely different."

*Discord starts to sing*

Fluttershy I know how it feels to be different me and you are more alike than you think

I know how it feels to be alone i have been alone my whole life

Fluttershy: "Discord that has nothing to do with my situation."

Fluttershy my dear Fluttershy don't you see me and you should be together for ever

Fluttershy: "Discord no my friends what will they think."

Who cares of what your friends think i know me and you were meant to be together

Fluttershy: "Enough Discord!"

*Discord stop singing*

Discord: "What?"

Fluttershy: "Even if I wanted to be with you I can't my friends."

Discord: "I have an idea how about we say I blackmailed you."

Fluttershy: "Blackmail me but how?"

Discord: "It really is simple my dear all I have to say is that if you don't marry me i will tell you and all of the princesses and rule over Equestria."

Fluttershy: "But but… you can't"

Discord: "I can and I will all you have to do is marry me so do we have a deal or should i be more romantic let's see you use diamonds for this kind of things if i'm not mistaken."

*With just a snap of his fingers he makes a diamond ring appear*

Discord: "Fluttershy will you do me the honor of marrying me"

All together: "Fluttershy no!"

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry girls Discord I accept."

Discord: "It's settle then."

Rainbow Dash: "Fluttershy why?"

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry he blackmailed me."

Applejack: "How in the hay did he blackmail you to marry him."

Fluttershy: "He said if I didn't marry him then he would steal me and the other princesses and rule over Equestria that's how."

Twilight: "Fluttershy we could have taken care of him you know with the Elements of Harmony."

Discord: "Aw Twilight but you wouldn't have one of the Elements with you the Element of Kindness as you recall she is one of the princesses."

Twilight: "Shoot I knew I was missing something."

Rarity: "But Fluttershy you you can't possibly marry to this this monster."

Discord: "I'm right here you know."

Fluttershy: "I will be ok he's not so bad."

Discord: "Yea i'm not so bad."

Fluttershy: "Plus i'm in charge of this kingdom and he isn't so I decide what is chaotic and what isn't."

Rainbow Dash: "Are you sure about this Flutters."

Fluttershy: "I am."

All together: "OK if you're sure."


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Applejack: "I hate to bug you princess Fluttershy but it seems Discord if causing a lot of chaos."

Fluttershy: "Ok AJ I will take care of it and please you don't have to call me princess."

Rainbow Dash: "Come on AJ you pinkie promised you would help me."

Applejack: "Hold your horses i'm coming."

Fluttershy: "Flash Sentry please come here."

Flash Sentry: "Yes your majesty."

Fluttershy: "Please go and get Discord I need to talk to him about something important."

Flash Sentry: "Yes your highness as you wish."

*He leaves the room and finds Discord then Discord snaps his fingers to Fluttershy*

Discord: "You called my dear."

Fluttershy: "Yes I did i've been getting complaints that you have been causing some chaos can you please kinda lower the chaos down and help me run the kingdom please."

Discord: "As you wish my queen."

Fluttershy: "Thank you Discord now if you excuse me I have to meet with princess Luna to practice my new chaotic magic."

*She leaves the room with elegance and grace*

Discord: "Aw she's so beautiful."

Flash Sentry: "Mhhhhh."

Discord: "Oh Flash you didn't hear me did you."

Flash Sentry: "Yes sir I did."

Discord: "Oh what did you want."

Flash Sentry: "I just wanted to tell you that you have a visitor."

Discord: "Visitor me."

Flash Sentry: "Yes sir for you."

Discord: "Ok bring them in."

Lola Husky: "Hi there Discord."

Discord: "Lola Husky how are you doing."

Lola Husky: "I would be better if you didn't lock me up so my sister doesn't notice me."

Discord: "Your sister oh yea your sister my beloved fiance Fluttershy."

Lola Husky: "Yea Flutter… wait what your fiance!"

Discord: "Yep my fiance you have a problem with that."

Lola Husky: "Yea I do considering I haven't even been able to see her why did you lock me up anyways."

Discord: "Oh that so you wouldn't tell her who she truly was."

Lola Husky: "Why would that matter by the looks of it she already knows."

Discord: "Yea thanks to Princess Luna plus the other princesses can't know there is another they think Fluttershy is an only child."

Lola Husky: "Ok speaking of my sister where is she."

Discord: "Practicing with Princess Luna so she can learn to control her chaotic powers."

Lola Husky: "Oh ok."

*In a different room where Princess Luna and Princess Fluttershy are*

Princess Luna: "Ok Fluttershy just try and keep calm to where you don't turn anything that's wrong."

Fluttershy: "It's so hard."

Princess Luna: "Calm easy."

Fluttershy: "Calm easy."

Lola Husky: "Wow that is really working!"

Fluttershy: "Huh Ahhhhhhhhhh."

Lola Husky: "OMG are you ok Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "Yea who are you."

Princess Luna: "Yea are you a changeling there are only 4 alicorns."

Lola Husky: "What's a changeling I don't know what you're talking about."

Princess Luna: "If you're not a changeling then how are you an alicorn and who are you."

Lola Husky: "I am…"

Discord: "Lola Husky here is a supermodel she has to dress up as an alicorn."

Lola Husky: "I am a real ali…"

Discord: "She is a really confused supermodel if you excuse me we have to go."

Fluttershy: "Why are you with a supermodel anyways Discord."

Discord: "Oh she ran away from her photo shoot with Photo Finish."

Lola Husky: "Discord let me finish please."

Discord: "NO why should I."

Fluttershy: "Discord let the girl talk."

Discord: "Fine."

Lola Husky: "My name is Princess Lola Husky and my parents where the queen and king of chaos you're my sister Fluttershy."


	5. A New Sister

Both Luna and Fluttershy: "What?"

Princess Luna: "Fluttershy is an only child."

Discord: "I told you she was confused."

Lola Husky: "I'm not confused I really am her sister."

Discord: "Yea and i'm the king of Magic Ville."

Lola Husky: "Discord you know better than anypony else who I am you're the reason why I went missing."

Discord: "I have no…"

Fluttershy: "Discord is this true."

Discord: "No I don't even know who she is."

Flash Sentry: "If I may your highness miss Lola Husky here came to visit Discord."

Fluttershy: "Is this true Discord."

Discord: "No he's lying."

Princess Luna: "No he isn't."

Lola Husky: "If I may Discord here locked me up so I wouldn't be able to tell you sooner you see I just found out about you two years ago when I was looking through our mom and dad's things and they wrote a letter to me saying that I have a sister named Fluttershy who is a pegasus right now she doesn't know about us and you so find her and tell her the truth."

Fluttershy: "What how come you knew of our parents so to speak."

Lola Husky: "Because I was born an alicorn draconquus I don't know why but I was and you were not it was dangerous for our mom and dad to keep you so they had to send you away."

Fluttershy: "Why was it dangerous."

Lola Husky: "Because if the other draconquus found out about you being just a pegasus they would have killed you."

Fluttershy: "Discord is this true and if you don't tell me the truth and I find out then the wedding is off and we will use the Elements of Harmony against you and turn you to stone so is it true."

Discord: "Ok ok it's true she is your sister."

Fluttershy: "Why did you lie about it and why did you lock her up."

Discord: "I lied to protect you and I locked her up to protect herself"

Lola Husky: "But why would you try and protect us and from what."

Discord: "Not a what but a who."

Lola Husky: "Then who."

Discord: "From the changeling Queen and King Sombra."

Princess Luna: "Ha I laugh they're both gone."

Queen Chrysalis: "What makes you think that."

King Sombra: "Yea Luna."

Princess Luna: "What you doing here you two are suppose to be in exile."

King Sombra: "And what is good about that."

Discord: "See that is what I was trying to protect you girls from."

Queen Chrysalis: "Its funny really wouldn't you say Sombry."

King Sombra: "Yes I would Crissie."

Lola Husky: "What's with the pet names."

Princess Luna: "It doesn't matter make sure they don't feed off your love or take your powers."

King Sombra: "Aw Princess Luna where is your sister."

Princess Luna: "That's none of your business."

Queen Chrysalis: "Why don't you tell them what happened to Celestia."

Fluttershy: "Leave her alone!"  
>Queen Chrysalis: "I have had enough of you wimpy pegasus."<p>

Discord: "Leave my fiance alone."

Both the Queen and King: "Fiance?"

Discord: "Yea that's right fiance now leave or else."

Queen Chrysalis: "All right but we will be back."

Discord: "Oh and Chrysalis she's an alicorn draconquus so get your fact right."

Fluttershy: "Dis… Discord thank you for what you did."

Discord: "Hey no problem you are my fiance anyways I have to stand up for you."

Lola Husky: "Princess Luna are you ok?"

Princess Luna: "Aw yes i'm fine."

Fluttershy: "Discord how did you know?"

Discord: "Well I had a feeling that something was off so I teleported around and I heard there plan so I had to lock one of you up since Lola was an alicorn and showed it i decided to lock her up."

Fluttershy: "Really."

Discord: "Yea."

Lola Husky: "Well thanks Discord."

Discord: "Aw yes I am awesome."

Lola Husky: "A simple you're welcome would've been acceptable."

Discord: "You're Welcome."

Rainbow Dash: "Uh did we miss anything who is this?"


	6. More Trouble

AppleJack: "Wait an apple minute you have a sister that was locked up by Discord so Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra couldn't feed off yall power."

Lola Husky: "Yep pretty much."

Twilight: "I don't get it aren't they suppose to be in exile."

Princess Luna: "Yes it is very odd I may have to get Tia… I mean Celestia on the case even though this was my business it might get dangerous."

Fluttershy: "Case?"

Princess Luna: "More like my duty I am responsible for what happens to you I better get Celestia and the captain of the royal guards Harmony."

Discord: "Wait a second the captain of the royal guards is a mare?"

Princess Luna: "Why of course she is."

Twilight: "Spike send a note to the Princess so she can bring Harmony and herself."

Spike: "Can do."

Princess Celestia: "I got here as fast as I could what's the issue."

Princess Luna: "Well Fluttershy has a sister her name is Lola Husky Discord locked her up so they couldn't meet so Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra wouldn't come but they did so I need help and Harmony needs to protect Princess Fluttershy and Princess Lola Husky."

Princess Celestia: "But… but they are in exile."

Princess Luna: "Not no more."

Princess Celestia: "Ok Harmony are you up for the challenge."

Harmony: "Indeed I am ma'ma."

Lola Husky: "Your majesty no offense or anything but Queen Chrysalis has a CHANGELING ARMY!"

Princess Celestia: "I understand that but we have a lot of back up just in case."

Lola Husky: "Ok that makes me feel better a little bit."

Discord: "Hi Celestia."

Princess Celestia: "Why is Discord here anyways?"

Discord: "Oh you haven't heard that Fluttershy is my fiance aren't you dear."

Fluttershy: "Yes I am."

Princess Celestia: "Luna may I talk to you."

Princess Luna: "Oh sure Tia what is it."

Princess Celestia: "In private."

Princess Luna: "Oh ok."

*They trotted off leaving the mane six, Discord, Harmony, and Lola Husky in wonder*F

Princess Luna: "What is it Tia are you ok."

Princess Celestia: "No I am not ok I thought you had everything under control but no Discord and Fluttershy are ENGAGED!"

Princess Luna: "I do have everything under control but when that threat was made against Fluttershy and Lola Husky I had to get you involved."

Princess Celestia: "You call letting Fluttershy and Discord engaged under control!"

Princess Luna: "Yes Fluttershy can make her own decisions of who she marries it is out of our hoofs sister."

Princess Celestia: "You're right Luna we should go back to the others."

*Meanwhile in the room with the others*

Discord: "How bout we see what they're talking about shall we."

Fluttershy: "We shall."

*Discord conjure up a big standing mirror and everypony looked into it*

Fluttershy: "I can't believe that's what they're talking about."

Princess Celestia: "We're back."


	7. The Mistake

Princess Luna: "Yea we're back"

Princess Celestia: "What are you all looking at?"

Discord: "Why does it matter."

Princess Celestia: "What are you talking about?"

Fluttershy: "Nothing BYE!"

*Fluttershy runs away crying*

Princess Luna: "See what you did sister."

Lola Husky: "I will go see if she is ok come on Discord."

Discord: "Coming."

Princess Celestia: "What did I do?"

Twilight: "We heard what you said and we are all very disappointed in you Princess."

*Meanwhile in another room*

Lola HUsky: "It will be ok sister."

Discord: "Yea dear Celestia had no idea what she was talking about."

Fluttershy: "Yes… she… did."  
>Discord: "No she didn't come on my dear how about you give me that pretty smile of yours."<p>

Fluttershy: "Oh ok but only for you Discord."  
>Discord: "See that's better."<p>

AppleJack: "How she doing?"

Lola Husky: "Ok she is still a little sad but she will be ok."

Twilight: "That's good to hear."

Princess Luna: "I'm so sorry about my sister Fluttershy maybe she should be sent to the moon."

Fluttershy: "It's ok… wait what."

Princess Luna: "Nothing."

Fluttershy: "Um ok."

Lola Husky: "Anyways are you ok sister."

Fluttershy: "I'm fine it's just what Celestia said."

Princess Luna: "I'm sorry about my sister Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "No i'm the one to apologies I got you in trouble."

Discord: "It's not your fault I was the one who tricked you into saying yes for you to be my bride."

Princess Celestia: "It's none of you faults if I would have been more considerate i'm sorry."

Fluttershy: "It's ok Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia thank you Fluttershy but it is all my fault."

Princess Luna: "Sister it wasn't just your fault it was also mine I should have watched Fluttershy closer."

Fluttershy: "It's also mine."

Discord: "None of this would have happened if I came clean and told you about Lola."

Lola Husky: "But you were keeping me and Fluttershy safe."

Harmony: "Um princess."

Princess Celestia: "Yes Harmony."

Harmony: "You should look outside."

Both: Fluttershy and Lola: "OH MY GOD."


	8. The First Attempt

Queen Chrysalis: "Mahhhhhhh I told you to beware of my changeling attacks!"

Princess Celestia: "You will not prevail Chrysalis."

King Sombra: "Oh we will."

Princess Celestia: "Sombra?"

Princess Luna: "Well duh Tia i told you they were working together you are really off your game today."

Discord: "Celestia what's going on?"

Princess Celestia: "Nothing it caught me by surprise."

Discord: "Sure it did."

Fluttershy: "Discord stop teasing the Princess."

Discord: "Yes dear."

Queen Chrysalis: "Isn't that sweet you're obeying the wimpy pegasus."

Fluttershy: "I'm an alicorn to you queenie."

King Sombra: "Oh Crissie stop teasing them come on let's get the princesses powers."

Princess Celestia: "You will not take out powers King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis."

Queen Chrysalis: "We were talking about the Alicorn Draconquus powers no offense but your powers are weak compared to them."

Rainbow Dash: "Leave them alone!"

All of them except Rainbow and the king and queen: "No Dashie!"

Rainbow Dash: "Huh?"

King Sombra: "You foolish mare don't step out of line."

Fluttershy: "Rainbow NO!"

Rainbow Dash: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Twilight Sparkle: "What did you do to her."

Rainbow Dash: "Huh what happened… why do you all look taller then m… ahhhhhhhh what am I."

Fluttershy: "STOP YOU WILL TURN HER BACK OR ELSE!"

King Sombra: "Or else what."

Lola Husky: "This, come on Fluttershy let's combine our powers to defeat them."

Queen Chrysalis: "What nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

*With a blast of their magic they send the changelings,Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra away*

AppleJack: "Huh wha…. what happened."

Pinkie Pie: "Dashie you're not a frog any more yay let's have a party!"

Fluttershy: "Not right now Pinkie. Lola what was that?"

Lola Husky: "We combined our powers to undo their spells and send them away for a little bit at least."

Rainbow Dash: "Well whatever you did I don't care i'm not a frog anymore!"

Lola Husky: "You're Welcome!"

Rainbow Dash: "Oh Thanks you two."

Fluttershy: "Wow I can't believe we did that!"

Discord: "Surprise honey you shouldn't be me and Lola were planning this to happen I knew they would fail."

Rarity: "Blahhh Discord please stop with the pet names."

Twilight Sparkle: "Wait what do you mean you planned it?"

Lola Husky: "We knew this was going to happen I mean he is Discord he can sense anything so buster if you're not good to my sister i will make sure you will never be heard from again!"

Rainbow Dash: "I sure like her style."

Discord: "Ok ok don't get your britches in a bunch."

Fluttershy: "Discord and Lola may I please speak to you two in private."

Discord and Lola: "Huh ok."

*They trotted off leaving the others behind*

Pinkie Pie: "Well that was awkward."

Discord: "What's up dear."

Fluttershy: "It's just I need you two to stop all this nonsense and be friends and please Discord please stop giving me pet names it's really embarrassing."

Lola Husky: "Ok my sister I will try and get along with Discord."

Discord: "So will I and I will stop with pet names."

Fluttershy: "Thank you."


End file.
